Alguien como tú - Lady Sif & Visión
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Parece que ambos buscamos olvidar y estar solos. A veces lo mejor que podemos hacer es intentar sentirnos solos estando juntos.


**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Marvel.**

* * *

 **Otra historia para un reto, otra vez. Esta vez es sobre las estaciones. Por sorteo me tocó "Verano", y por eso esta historia está ubicada en una noche de verano en Midgard... la Tierra, para los humanos. Los personajes son Lady Sif (de Thor) y Visión (de Avengers). Son una pareja que se formó en un juego de rol que hice en el que yo era Lady Sif, y me ha encantado, así que aquí va algo semi-romántico con ellos.**

 **Esto está ubicado obviamente luego del nacimiento de Visión, pero no ha sucedido nada de lo que pasó en Ragnarok ni Infinity War. La vida siguió con guerras y paz como en cualquier otro momento, pero no hay Thanos ni Asgard destruido. Loki murió en una batalla, eso sí, pero Lady Sif y los Tres Guerreros siguen vivos.**

 **La imagen de la portada la dibujé yo.**

 **Espero que esta historia les guste.**

* * *

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto #23: "Solsticios y equinoccios" del foro La Torre Stark._**

* * *

Las luces de la fiesta la ciegan y distraen sus sentidos. Su frente está cubierta de una fina capa de sudor; una multitud reunida en plena noche de verano no es la mejor idea. Su instinto de guerrera intenta estar alerta por costumbre, pero ella se obliga a distraerse, a no pensar, a no medir consecuencias ni observar con detenimiento a quien se acerca. Necesita olvidar, y para ello quiere saturar sus sentidos con la música a todo volumen, las luces parpadeantes y cegadoras y los cuerpos de infinidad de personas rodeándola y rozándola.

—Lady Sif.

Lo oye detrás de ella, la voz suena conocida. Se da vuelta, sus sentidos luchan por medir todo, considerar todo. Los acalla; no le importa quién sea, no le importa si es amigo o enemigo. Quiere ser una más, una diosa entre humanos. Que la ataquen no sería algo tan malo en este momento.

Sus ojos encuentran a un hombre rubio y alto, más alto que ella aunque ella está usando tacones. Entrecierra los ojos; se le hace conocido, pero algo no cuadra. Él sonríe y mueve la banda de tela que le cubre la frente. No es un adorno; está ahí para cubrir algo. La gema destella bajo la piel del hombre para que ella la vea, antes de que él cubra de nuevo su frente con la tela.

—Lord Visión —reconoce ella, con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. ¿Qué hace ahí? No le importa realmente. No quiere ver a ninguno de sus amigos; no quiere ver a nadie que le recuerde lo que era su vida antes de que todo se fuera a pique.

—Se ha cortado el cabello —observa Visión, sus ojos destellan con un brillo apreciativo—. Le sienta bien.

Ella sonríe por mero reflejo y se fija en él con más detenimiento.

—Ha adoptado un aspecto humano —lo imita—. Le sienta bien.

Él sonríe también. Alguien empuja a Sif, no podría decir quién porque no quiere fijarse, hay mucha gente bailando sin control. El movimiento la acerca más a Visión, pero no llega a tocarlo. Él se ríe ligeramente.

—¿Qué hace aquí? No parece el mejor lugar para una guerrera asgardiana. Hay demasiada distracción.

Ella se encoge de hombros.

—Precisamente.

Él la mira, ella le devuelve el gesto. Él ladea la cabeza.

—No estoy muy al tanto de lo que ha sucedido con usted —confiesa el androide-. ¿Hay algo que debería saber?

La diosa se plantea ignorar esa pregunta y no contestar, pero él ha sido su apoyo en anteriores ocasiones, y parece sinceramente interesado. Se toma su tiempo para responder, desviando la mirada de los ojos azules de Visión.

—¿No ha oído las noticias de Asgard?

—Thor está bien —él frunce ligeramente el ceño—. Y me pareció que él hablaba de sus compañeros de batalla como si estuvieran en perfectas condiciones. La reina falleció hace tiempo, lo mismo que el rey, así que no creo que esa sea la razón. ¿Entonces…?

Ella sonríe, con un poco de ironía.

—¿Tan raro es que la causa de mi dolor sea Loki?

—Oh —dice él, y se calla, pareciendo medir el significado de eso—. Yo… creí…

Sif hace un movimiento con la mano, desechando la disculpa.

—No se preocupe. Es una reacción normal. No era muy bien visto; sigue sin serlo, después de su muerte. Pero yo siempre lo quise. Lo amé, tal vez.

Visión se ve avergonzado.

—Debí haberlo sabido, igualmente. Mis disculpas, milady.

Ella suspira y recorre la fiesta con los ojos antes de fijarlos de nuevo en el hombre frente a ella.

—¿Y usted? ¿Qué hace aquí?

—La buscaba —confiesa el androide, haciendo que Sif enarque las cejas sorprendida por primera vez en lo que va de conversación.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

Es el turno de suspirar de él.

—Quería la compañía de alguien que no fuesen los Vengadores.

—¿Y Wanda…?

—Veo que no soy el único desactualizado —él sonríe con cierta pena—. Wanda y yo ya no estamos juntos. Le hice daño y ella necesitaba libertad.

Ahora Sif es la que se queda sin saber qué decir. Los papeles parecen haberse invertido.

—Parece que ambos buscamos olvidar y estar solos. A veces lo mejor que podemos hacer es intentar sentirnos solos estando juntos.

Ella se ríe con sinceridad ante esas palabras.

—Eso fue cursi.

Él esboza una sonrisa.

—Lo siento. Wanda me hacía ver muchas películas románticas.

—Dejando la cursilería aparte, su ofrecimiento no suena mal —admite ella, adoptando un tono más serio. Pero ahora sus ojos han dejado de reflejar tanta tristeza.

—¿De verdad? —él se ve feliz, cosa que a ella le parece bastante dulce.

—Ahora que no necesito rodearme de distracción, salgamos de aquí. El calor es insufrible —dice ella.

—Le iba a ofrecer exactamente lo mismo —dice él. Flexiona el brazo, instándola a tomarlo para salir de ahí sin separarse.

Sif enlaza su brazo con el de él y empuja a la gente con mano inflexible para pasar entre la multitud danzante e hipnotizada.

—Nunca entenderé a los que vienen a lugares así para disfrutar —comenta la guerrera cuando salen al aire libre. El jardín está vacío bajo el cielo estrellado; todos están adentro con la música y las luces y la locura.

—Totalmente de acuerdo.

Se quedan de pie, mirando las estrellas. Sus brazos siguen enlazados y la piel de Sif se eriza, pero no por frío. Sus mejillas se ponen calientes sin razón alguna. En un momento se da cuenta de que él la está mirando a ella, no al cielo, y compone una sonrisa sin desviar la mirada del firmamento oscuro.

—Mire las estrellas. Valen más la pena —dice con un toque de acidez.

—Son lindas, pero se pueden ver de forma más frecuente —la voz de él es tranquila y parece estar sonriendo también. Tal vez se sonrojaría si no fuese un androide—. En cambio, una Lady Sif sonrojada es muy poco común. Me atrevo a decir que es mejor.

—Vengo de un corazón roto, ¿y flirtea conmigo? —gira la cabeza para observarlo con una ceja alzada. Sin embargo, sus mejillas la delatan.

—No es mi intención incomodarla —dice él, y se ve realmente arrepentido.

Sif repasa todas las ocasiones que estuvo junto a él. Ahora se da cuenta de lo feliz que se sentía cuando Visión estaba cerca, aunque tan sólo los uniese una cierta camaradería. No es el momento para eso, se dice. No debería dejar a Loki de lado.

 _Loki siempre te despreció,_ le dice su conciencia. _Tú fuiste quien quiso amarlo a toda costa. A él no le importabas en lo más mínimo._ Aunque duela, es verdad, y siempre lo ha sabido.

¿Qué pasa si da un paso adelante? ¿Qué pasa si deja de sufrir por quien nunca la amó, por quien hace más de un año abandonó el mundo de los vivos? ¿Qué pasa si deja que Visión pase la barrera de su dolor? Se rehúsa a hacerlo por un momento, le parece algo demasiado drástico. Debería seguir encerrada en su tristeza e incomprensión.

Pero deja escapar una risa ligera, haciendo que Visión la mire sin entender.

—No me incomoda —dice, en tono ligero.

Él parece entender aunque ella no lo explique. Sus brazos unidos se sienten bien. El calor de la noche de pronto no es tan incómodo.

Se están mirando, como si acabaran de descubrirse. Los años que han pasado conociéndose a través de conversaciones sin importancia parecen ser la base de un nuevo interés.

—¿Hace cuánto está solo?

—Un año… año y medio —contesta él en voz baja.

—El mismo tiempo que yo —dice Sif, ladeando levemente la cabeza.

—Y recién ahora nos encontramos.

—Recién ahora pude alcanzarte.

—Recién ahora bajé a Midgard.

—Recién ahora me alejé de los Vengadores.

Sonríen a la vez.

—No quiero apresurarme —dice ella—. No sé cómo hacen las cosas en Midgard.

—No deben ser muy diferentes —contesta él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y no soy humano. Yo me adapto.

—Me gustaría hacerlo a la manera de aquí —dice la diosa—. ¿Cómo se empieza?

—Uhm… —él parece pensarlo—. Nos presentamos.

—Lady Sif Gunnardöttir, diosa de la guerra —ella sonríe—. Y sé quién es usted. Lord Visión, guardián de la gema de la mente. Ahora, ¿qué sigue?

Él ríe.

—Ahora nos estrechamos las manos —deshace el nudo de sus brazos juntos y le tiende la mano, de frente a ella—. Significa que no tenemos armas para atacarnos.

—Me gusta el significado —Sif sonríe y une su mano a la de él—. No es tan difícil como pensaba. Es más fácil que los cortejos de Asgard.

Él le devuelve la sonrisa y se quedan ahí, bajo la noche estrellada y tibia, empezando algo que Sif no sabe a dónde podría llegar. Y no se arrepiente.

* * *

 **Esa escena final, de cómo cortejan los humanos, es una inspiración de una escena de "Mr. Sunshine", un drama coreano que ha entrado en mi corazón recientemente. Con decirles que si tengo que elegir entre Loki y Eugene (el protagonista de Mr. Sunshine), Eugene ganaría... Ahí se dan una idea de lo mucho que me gusta.**

 **Vayan a ver Mr. Sunshine. No se arrepentirán. Está en Netflix y en páginas de doramas en Internet.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, ¡y agradezco comentarios!**

 **Kisses!**


End file.
